truth or dare for titans
by sub-ice diamond
Summary: my own version of torturing the titans, don't be shy came and read!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or dares for titans

Chapter 1: oh it begins

A black hair bloody red highlight girl came into the room, with a candle in her hand that was small as an apple; she looked around to see if everything was clear. Then dropped the candle and began to raise the small flame, till it was 8ft. then, manipulate the fire to its places, as it shown the place was a donjon. The strange girl, toke out a small device and click the red button, as a black hole appear up at the ceiling reviling…the teen titan_s_.

"what the heck happen?"beastboy looks around seeing brick walls around with small flaming balls floating up at the wall.

**ROXXY: well you're in a place I call, the great room"** **she walks towards the group, of every titan was on the floor.**

"doesn't look so great" goth girls, saids while looking around annoyed.

**ROXXY: don't worry, wait till the game begins; you will see how great the place is.**

"who are you! And why you kidnap all of the titans" robin said, as got into my oc face.

**ROXXY: well for you information. 1. Never get into my face."grabs the boy by the shirt, as her amber eyes turn into a flaming red color "and 2. You're here to be in the game" throwing him, but was push by starfire.**

"you shall not do the hurting of my boyfriend" starfire said, as her eyes were glowing green, with fury.

**ROXXY: you're lucky my boss won't let me hurt you" cleans herself off.**

"and who would that be"bumble bee crosses her arms.

"and explain why you brought us here" robin commands.

**ROXXY:sign "well, if you must know you're here, because the author decides to do a truth and dare story, with full of torture."**

"sorry but we wont being do that, now will you please take us and the others home" robin said to the girl.

**ROXXY: Sorry cant your stuck, besides, you hero's have no choice, and I guess I should close this, but before I do *looks at camera* please give out the most craziest and weird truths or dares you have, every truth and dare will be shown and if you want I can be in it to, I am just here to host, because my boss sent me here, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 we got reviews

Chapter 2 we got reviews

**ROXXY: hey wake up! I'm freeing you titans!" comes into the room with something in her hands.**

The titans instantly woke up from there sleep that lasted a whole week, they got up ready to leave.

"REALLY!" eveybody saids in excitment.

**ROXXY: nope! I just wanted to wake you up, anyway there some letters for your fans, they adore you so deeply! And got you titan's presents!" carrying a bag full of letters and items of such.**

"SWEET!" beastboy fist pumps.

**ROXXY: the first letter is from….**

_I be Miss Author_

_Looks promising..._

_Star: (rolls in wood chipper) climb in here! It`s soooo fun! (If she resists, Robin has to shove her in. I`m so evil. XD)_

_BB: What was your oddest experience as an animal?_

_Raven: Go two chapters without tea. I`m sorry, I`m mean to you all for this one._

_Cy: Blow your car up, rebuild it, then let someone crash it._

_Robin: Burn every last bit of hair gel you own._

_Ok, done for now. I`ll be nicer next time!_

*plugs the wood chipper to the wall and press the green but as it roar in great mercy*

**ROXXY: come on star! Jump in like there is no tomorrow!**

"I do believe that contraction isn't safe for a living thing." starfire looks at the machine, which was close enough to push her.

**ROXXY: STOP MAKING ME FEEL STUPID MY BOSS ONLY DOES THAT TO ME! ROBIN PUSH HER!" yells at the gay hero.**

"NO!" robin protests.

**ROXXY: what did you just said to me?" eyes glow to a flaming red.**

"nnnnothing! Sorry my love!" robin stuters. runs to start and pushes her in the wood chipper, as blood, guts and bones shot up in the air, making a starfire no more.

"STARFIRE!" robin breaks down and cries.

**ROXXY: oh man up! You big baby! Beastboy answer your question!**

"I guess that would be using the bathroom, even though I have no clothes as an animal, it feels weird like I pee or poop myself when I'm human." beastboy said, remembering when he frist use the bathroom.

**ROXXY: gross and weird. Okay raven you can no longer have tea...Starting now!" looks at watch.**

"then what am I suppose to drink then?" raven begins to wine like a baby.

**ROXXY: um you know there these new inventions call sodas! Water! Wine! And etc!**

"but I don't want to drink that stuff."saids.

**ROXXY: IT'S THE SAME SHIT!" saids in a george lopez voice.**

Raven: *^*

**ROXXY: anyways…cyborg do your dare now!**

"why should I?" cyborg said, looking at the flame warrior.

**ROXXY: cause if you don't I will beat the living netherealem out of you!" eyes glow again.**

"okay then but I hate this dare" surrenders.

**ROXXY: to dange bad!**

"I'm sorry baby!" cyborg cried, an explosion happens and rebuilds his car, then beastboy comes in and crash to the car.

"that was fun!" beastboy cheer! but sees a an angry cyborg.

"grrrr!" he chases bb around the room.

**ROXXY: thank you author for that wonderful review! Now for** _bookiehere_

_When i saw this i smiled and thought "FOCK questions and dares left and right!"_

_LOL and lookin great!_

_Dares:_

_Robin you have to make out with everyone EXCEPT STARFIRE!_

_BB: YOU HAVE TO MURDER THE DOOM PATROL! MAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA_

_Raven: YOU HAVE TO UNLEASH RAGE! END OF THE WORLD HERE I COME!_

_Starfire: YOU HAVE TO KILL BLACKFIRE!_

_Kay im done *cute puppy face*_

_Robin: why must I be torture_!

**ROXXY: CAUSE ITS FUN!...I'm not making out with him!" rereads the review, 2 times, going against the dare.**

Robin smiles "to dam bad!" grabs her with full force and makes out with her "nom nom nom"

**ROXXY: yuck! I have a boyfriend! You're lucky he isn't here! Now go do your dare!" nurns, robin bosy, as he yelp and pain. shoowing him away from her.**

*2 hours of yoai and throwing up the dare was done*

"I'm going to go throw up!" the boy runs to the nearest bathroom.

**ROXXY: okay beastboy do your dare and don't be a baby about it, because I will make you" eyes glow again.**

"yes ma'am!" the green boy said, goes to doom portal place, comes back whit his suit full of blood.

**ROXXY: how was killing people?" asks the blody murder beast.**

"hard!" he said, collapsing on the floor.

**ROXXY: okay? Raven unleash rage so we can have the world end" turns to raven.**

"you sure?" looks at me as if i was playing.

**ROXXY: don't worry I can take her! I'm not even human.**

**Everybody: 0_0!**

"um okay" does some kind of way to unleash rage and duplicates her self as another figure comes beside her, in all red.

_Rr: why the hell I'm here!_

**ROXXY: it's for a dare and don't say h.e.l.l!**

_Rr: why not?_

**ROXXY: idk why! Okay now go end the world for this whole chapter!**

_Rr: sweet! *leaves*_

**ROXXY: okay the last one is for starfire, but sadly she died…. But no worries! My boss has her ways!**

"how?" questions me about the ways.

**ROXXY: DON'T QUESTION THE WAYS!" grabs a weird looking black pot out of nowhere placing it in the middle of the floor, puts in some blood and hair inside, then pops out a new life starfire "TADA SHE IS ALIVE!"**

"where am i?" a confuse starfire ask. rubbing her head.

"MY LOVE!" robin screams, throws himself at starfire.

**ROXXY: weird boy anyway. Star you need to kill blackfire.**

"but I already did"

**ROXXY: you did? How." questions the alien.**

getting out from under robin's grip "I was doing the "haunting" of her and killed her."

**ROXXY: oh then I guess that it for this review. Okay next one is from.** _trident14_

_Hey! So ummm_

_Robin: Dye your hair pink._

_Raven: YOur AWESOME!_

_Beast boy: I used tt like you until i met Jericho._

_Starfire: Can I have a recipe for one of your meals?_

**ROXXY: okay robin dye your hair pink or I kill starfire again" throws him a bottle of neon pink die.**

"anything to make star alive" he grumbles, leaves then comes back with pink hair "I hate you"

**ROXXY: love you to robin! Raven somebody said you're awesome.**

"thanks" raven smile, knowing her fans were completely nice to her.

**ROXXY: awww she smiling!**

"shut up" she frowns back...DAM!.

**ROXXY: mean!" pouts.**

"is this over yet!" wines.

**ROXXY: not yet were almost there! Besides you act like trident14 doesn't love you anymore! Since she likes Jericho.**

"not true!" protests, know he was lieing.

**ROXXY: said the boys that kill the doom portal" gives him a look.**

Bb pouts.

**ROXXY: anyway starfire has already mail the recipes to you now. So once you read this there already their. okay these two our last ones for the day!**

_surbet11_

_beast boy i dare you to become a girl humans are animals._

"I AM NOT TURNING IN TO GIRL!" beastboy yells.

**ROXXY: you have no choice the faster you do it the faster it will be over with.**

"fine" pouts "but I wont like it" turns into a girl, hearing wolf whistles around the room, and seeing cyborg taking a picture of him. "CYBORG NO PICTURES!"

"this is what you get for crashing my car!" yells at the his friend, finally has blackmail for revenge.

**ROXXY: okay enough of that" has a smoking green fire ball in her hand.**

"what's that?" saids robin, looking scared.

**ROXXY: this fireball will turn you titans to any animal that you were turn to so. HAVE FUN" throw the fire down as a green poof of smoke surrounded the titans, revealing a bunch animals that were the titans.**

**ROXXY: well I guess this is about it, please review. And don't be mean, okay I know this isn't good like the others, but hey at least my boss is trying. So if you going to flame her, go do it on something, okay because pretty much, she has a lot of stories that need update okay so yeah bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3 ROXXY's boss is here

Chapters 3 were back!

"Hello everybody!" ROXXY BLAZE say's, coming into the room were she left the titans.

"Hey why are we talking like this" beastboy questions the host.

"Because, a party pooper had got my boss story, and send out a review, since she was breaking the rules, and didn't know, she had no other choice but to change the script"

"Oh" they all said.

"Yeah so if you any readers are reading this I advise you to change your script, if you're making this kind of story's" turns to the camera "but any how, the show must go on!"

"So your boss is not going end this?" robin ask.

"Nope, she never care what pooper said, and she going to keep going"

"Huh?"

"Anyway it's January 2012! and we have some reviews so suck it up" she yelled at them, pulling out a file of reviews, grabbing the first one.

"This one is from our lovely friend _bookiehere_

_Ok since im feeling nice it's only for 2 ppl!_

_ROXXY: GO DIE! PAINFULLY!_

_Boss of ROXXY: HAI! Can I meet you?"_

"YES" the titans cheer.

ROXXY rolled her eyes at the titans thinking this is going to fun, when her boss comes here." Well since I have bin dare, I have to do it, but"

"But what! You're doing the dare girl no buts" cyborg declared, as bb chuckled.

"What are you laughing for" ROXXY asked him, eyes start to glow.

Beastboy looked away, and was suddenly interested of his shoes.

"Any way like I was saying, nobody doesn't know how I die, even me" looks at cyborg, which all the titans were shock to see, a person who wasn't human, didn't know how to die.

"Your kidding right" raven questions her.

"Psshh I wish I was" she snorted. All of a sudden a black hole ripped out of the floor, and was reveal by a hoodie figure, which was bluish/black, with black denim jeans, and black mug boots. Her eyes were glowing white and her face was pale.

Me: why was I summon here?" I turn to look at the titans.

"Who the heck are you" beastboy said, walking up to me.

Me: the writer of this story, and the boss of that warrior right over there" points to the host of the story, who was bowing down.

Everybody: YOU'RE HER BOSS!

Me: yeah, didn't I just say that before" I looked at the hero's.

"Oh please! Make her let us go" robin said pleading me, to let them go.

Me: no way!"

Everybody: WHY NOT!" they yelled in union.

Me: cause this is my story! So shut up!" I yelled at them "like I was saying, why am I summon here?" looks at her creation.

"Somebody has requested to me you, master!" ROXXY said, showing me the paper, I look at it for a moment, and nodded.

Me: alright" sits down on floor.

"Oh and also master, can I ask you a question" my friend asked me. I nodded letting her continue.

"How do I die" she asks, as all the titans looked at me.

Me: simple" I said standing up, making her hands to fists, as they began to glow pure white. "This is how you die, by me" grabs ROXXY by the hair, throwing her to the wall.

"Wha- how did yo" cyborg said looking at an unmoving ROXXY on the floor, I turn to gave him a look to be quiet, and motion my eyes over to see a twitching ROXXY. She began to scream painfully like somebody was stabbing her in the stomach, a nasty color of red ooze out off her body, making a puddle of blood surrounded her body, as the screams had stopped.

Me: well that was easy, so for all you readers out there, you all know how, ROXXY died, by her creator!" I said turning to the camera "oh hi bookiehere! I hope you like how I kill my creation. Oh and also I'm not allowed to be dare, sorry" walks over to the lifeless body, with a black pot in her hands "okay so what I made her out of again…oh yeah, CURTAIN!" I yelled out, as a green curtain shield my self out of sight. 20 mins later it reveals a new form ROXXY and me full of blood and sweat. "There you're all fix ROXXY, and also I put in a new power for you, be able to jinx people if they are not near you" I said looking at her, she smile and nodded.

"Okay next in this review we have _kreite_

_Robin, you and the titans must confront and destroy the evil fire-spitting pancake-throwing armor-clad llama-dog-fish in their half-imagined-half covered in chocolate syrup city over in canada. You can only access it by painting random inappropriate shapes and words on eachother and doing something that makes explosions and implosions make out with alien teddy bears in front of russian cannibals (in case this isn't clear enough I'm giving YOU! The author, an oppurtunity (sorry about the spelling(and the brackets within brackets (within brackets)))to be perverted if she so chooses (please delete these bracketed words unless you believe they will get you lolz) then whether or not you manage to defeat the fire-spitting pancake-throwing armor-clad llama-dog-fish by destroying the power core of their city by throwing various bodily fluids into it by calling upon the unbridled unharnessed power of delayed airport flights and confused dinosaur cyborgs 'takes a deep breath' you must all dance like (and with) drunken rastafarians on one foot while singing a song in the style of the lonely island 'another deep breath' Then after taking turns to freeze and unfreeze eachother in a "cycle of chill" as I like to call it you must find slade take him down to the nearest sweatshop and make a batch of cheeseburgers for him and yourselves (you'll have earned it after doing all of this)._

_and then you have to..._

_Satan:uh kreite?_

_kreite:yes?_

_Satan:save it for another time I think they've done enough_

_kreite:oh alright_

_Satan: oh hey there ROXXY taking care of your demonic little self I hope!_

"Ok titans you have to… where did you get those cheeseburgers and tofu burger?" ROXXY ask, looking at the titans, who were sweating and stuffing there faces with food.

"That mission was too easy! But it was hard from graving robin, we had to get star to 'clam him down'" beastboy explained, to her, she turn to see starfire cuddling with robin, making robin 'happy' (hehehehehe a surprise is going to happen..)

Me: omg….ROXXY IS NOT A DEMON!" I screamed in frustration.

"Then what is the species host ROXXY is, if she is neither human nor unliving" starfire said questioning me…..

Me: 1. STOP MAKING ME FEEL STUPID WITH YOUR BIG WORDS, IM THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN DO THAT IN MY STORY! And 2. She is Edenian I think that's how you say it" I question myself.

"So pretty much I'm like what kitana is…right?" ROXXY answered, I looked at her and nodded as yes. "Sweet! I'm way pretty then sub-ice diamond" she cheered.

Me: well I guess that's what the review has, NEXT!" reads the last review. _M2 13_

_I dare eveyone to watch to nyan cat for 24 hrs. ROXXY, poke everyone with a stick while they're watching. And can you tell your boss i say hi?_

_Bb: i dare you to ask raven out._

_Raven: You can pick were if you say yes._

_Robin: i dare you to make out with slade... Okay i take that back. Give slade a get out of jail free card._

_Cyborg: rebuild your car and send it to a demolition derby. And watch._

_Starfire: dont you think everyone is hungry? You should make them some food. And force them to eat_

Me: even me?"I asked, everybody nodded. I signed and sat down, at my thrown chair thing. As ROXXY clapped her hands, as a flat screen appear, showing a video of nyan cat, while ROXXY was poking the titans with a sharp stick, except me, because she knows I will kill her again.

*24 hours later*

Me: hello M2 13!" I said waving like an idiot, because I'm awesome like that.

ROXXY: sweet I can talk like this" cheers.

"Hey why she gets to change" beastboy wined.

Me: meh, my story my way!" I scream at him, looks at review. "Okay next we have bb and raven reviews. Bb go ask raven out"

"Sweet!"He fist pumped, runs up to raven "so raven I was wondering do you know"

"Yes"

"But you didn't let me... Wait yes?"

"Yes"

"Cool! So where you want to go"

"Here"

"What"

"Were in our date okay, the reader had let me chose where ever I want the date to be at" she explained looking at the shape shifter; show a copy of the review, which she ripped out of my hands….aw .

**ROXXY: well this is a weird and fun review. Especially the mortal kombats one, so shall I or you master" ROXXY question me.**

Me: I'll do it, since like to see the wonder gay mad….at his secret affair" I whisper the last part.

"What you said" cyborg said looking at me if he miss something.

Me: nothing! Just hold on robin really tight, better yet star, put hi in a straight jacket, before I destroy your mustard" I said tossing her, a straight jacket, she nodded rapidly, and wasted no time putting robin in the straight jacket. "Okay ROXXY you can bring in slade"

**ROXXY: BRING IN DEATHSTROKE MATES" she called out aloud, as another portal began to reopen again, showing 4 black knight soldiers were carrying a steal cage, that held slade, with handcuffs. Once robin saw slade, he began to lose control trying to get out of the straight jacket, yelling swearing words and very inappropriate sentences.**

Me: so slade, a reader decided to dare your psychotic ass, out of jail. So your free" I walked over to him, opening the cage door, he looked at me and left, then ran. 'What a baby'.

**ROXXY: okay mates, you can go" she commanded the soldiers, as they left in the portal. "Okay starfire you can make your food, but since I can't eat nothing since, my bet on my sister happen, I can't eat nothing, also boss is sick, she cant hold anything down right now, and also cyborg your car has bin destroy so we cant do it since, we have no car insurance"**

Me: so star you get to force your team, to eat your meals" I said. Starfire smile widely and began to prepare her strange dishes, as about a half hour later her food was ready, all the titans didn't want to, but had no choice they were eating the nasty and gross food.

Me: well I guess I'm off then, goodbye to all readers, and true I'm sick! And I can't really eat anything, and yeah reminder, I'm not allowed to be dared. But ROXXY is, and I have a poll up, just for you readers. So please take a look at it and answer. Also please if you wish, read 'let's dare mortal kombats or kombats, meh so please read if you wish to see ROXXY some more!" waves and disappears off.

**ROXXY: yup, so read and review. Also no flames are include, and HAPPY 2012 PEOPLE! BYE!" disappears also as a puff of somke appear. Leaving the titans alone in the dark.**

"Um hello?"

* * *

><p>twitter:la_reyna_chave<p> 


End file.
